To Love a Serpent
by musicismyhero
Summary: Two girls were just doing a job. One good with anything with gun powder, the other an expert with anything that has a blade. What will happen? Who will fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a G.I. Joe fanfic. The first chapter is to see what y'all think and if I should continue

* * *

"I need a distraction", Blaze yelled into her head set as she ran down a long corridor.

"You got it Blaze", a female voice responded in her head set. A series of small explosions followed her down the corridor as she slid to a stop before she ran into a wall. She turned right and jumped out a window. She landed in crouch and took off toward the woods where her partner was waiting for her in a truck

"That was to close Blaze", Blaze's partner and and friend said as she took off on a dirt road. Neither one of them wanted to be here when the authorities came to investigate the explosion.

"I know Flair, but I got what we came for", Blaze held up the computer chip in her bloody hand.

"Your gonna get yourself killed one of these times", Flair laughed at her friends craziness.

"Uh Flair I think we need to pull over", Blaze pointed out the windshield where an helicopter stopped in front of them.  
"And we were so close to getting away", Flair mumbled as she turned off the truck. Blaze sighed as she got out of the truck and walked about halfway to the armored truck with Flair right behind her. Three figures walked toward them in the light and another that she barley got a glimpse of one darting into the shadows

"I believe you have something we want", A guy with blond hair and blue eyes stated.

"What makes you think we have it. Let alone that we would give it to you", Blaze asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well there is the fact that we're packing more fire power then you", a African American said with his arm crossed.

"Care to prove that", Flair asked with a smirk playing on her lips. The women of the group standing in front of them had her hand pressed on her headset.

"Hawk says to bring them along cause they maybe able to help us", the only female of the group stated. "I'm Scarlett and these two are Duke and Ripcord", she held out her hand for Blaze.

"I'm Blaze and this is Flair and who's your buddy in the shadows", Blaze asked as she shook Scarlett's hand. A flash of surprise went across all four faces as Snake Eyes stepped out of the shadows.

"He's Snake Eyes", Scarlett told them as they headed to the armored truck. Blaze sat by Snake Eyes as Flair sat in between Duke and Ripcord. No one said any thing and soon Flair got bored and decided to poke the two sitting on either side of her. Blaze smirked as the guys got annoyed expression on their face. By the time they came to a stop Blaze thought they would strangle Flair the first chance they got. Blaze wasn't going to let them if they tried. Blaze poked Flair in her side causing her friend to squeal. Flair blushed as Blaze hid her laugh behind her hand as the guys turned around and gave them a weired look. A guy wearing a black hat and shirt both with a crest in them, camo pants, and a belt with a gun and gun holder on it.

"So these are the girls that beat us to the chip", he asked as he stopped in front of the group.

"Yes Hawk, they are", Scarlett sighed as she answered him. Hawk looked at them sizing them up. Blaze shuffled under his gaze and Flair hid slightly behind her friend.

"How did you beat us there", he asked them. Blaze and Flair looked at each other. Flair sighed before answering.

"Our employer got wind that the people in the factory were making a highly radio active bomb and he sent us to get the info and destroy the factory before they started to make it", Flair told him.

"And who is that employer", Hawk asked them.

"We're not aloud to say", Blaze replied automatically to the question. Hawk nodded in understanding cause if the authorities got wind of this then he would be in big trouble but none the less Hawk wondered who this mystery employer is and how he found these to girl who are very good at doing their job.

"We need that computer chip because it show what Cobra has been doing at what they maybe planning on doing next", Hawk held out his hand waiting for them to give him the chip. Blaze looked over to Flair and she gave a nod. Blaze reached into her pocket and handed the chip to Hawk.

"Scarlett, Snake Eyes, can you two show them to their rooms", Hawk asked as he turned and headed to where he could find out what was on the chip.

"I'll show Flair", Scarlett walked down an hallway with Flair slowly trailing behind. Amber looked over at Snake Eyes who nodded at her and headed down the same hallway as Scarlett but took a right shortly after.

"So your not the talkative type huh", Blaze asked

'I can't talk', he sighed back at her.

"That stinks", Blaze replied as they stopped in front of a door. He left after handing her the key.

* * *

Tell me what you think! So I know if I should continue or not. Reviews=love=updates


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own G.. I haven't decided if I'm gonna continue this story yet.

* * *

Blaze woke up early the next morning and headed to the small kitchen that was in the small apartment that she had stayed the night in and grabbed an apple from the fridge and filled a cup of water before sitting down at a small wooden table and enjoyed her small breakfast. When she finished she walked out into the hallway and went down the same path she had followed the night before. She looked around the room that she and Flair had entered the night before and looked around. A hand touched her shoulder causing her to turn around quickly and see who had snuck up behind her without her hearing a thing. It was a man covered from had to toe in black. His name eluded her for several seconds before it came to her.  
"You almost gave me a heart attack", Blaze told the man before her.  
~Sorry~ he signed to her.  
"It's fine. I'm just not use to people sneaking up on me",Blaze smiled at him.  
~General Hawk wants to see you~, he signed to her.  
"Then lead the way Snake Eyes", Blaze gave him a hand gesture. Snake Eyes nodded and walked down the hallway General Hawk had gone down the night before. Soon the walls gave away to an room that was beyond high tech.  
"Welcome to the pit Blaze", General Hawk greeted her as he turned around.  
"What is this place", Blaze asked as she looked at all the monitors that where along the rooms walls.  
"This is G. headquarters", Hawk told her. Blaze gave him a confused look."I'll explain more when your friend joins us",he told her.  
"Well that's gonna be a while", Blaze sighed.  
"I sent Ripcord to go get her", he responded.  
"That women is crazy", Ripcord said as he came in to the room. "where's Flair", General Hawk asked when he noticed Ripcord came in by himself.  
"She shot at me when I tried to get her up",Ripcord explained. Blaze laughed at him.  
"You think that's funny", Ripcord asked.  
"It's beyond funny, since shes shooting someone besides me for a change", Blaze grinned at him.  
"Why don't you get her up", Ripcord was getting annoyed by the female in front of him.  
"You need to lead the way cause I have no clue as to where she would be", Blaze told him.  
"Follow me then", Ripcord turned around and and lead Blaze through the maze of hallways stopping at a door. Ripcord leaned against the door and nodded his head to it. Blaze grinned and opened the door. Her first stop was the small kitchen and grabbed a plastic bowl and filled it with ice and water. Next she quietly entered the bedroom. she reached under the pillow and grabbed her friends favorite gun and put it in her wait band and threw the water on to Flair and took off running out into the hallway.  
"I'm going to kill you Blaze", Flair yelled as Blaze closed the door. Ripcord was shaking his head as he laughed.  
"She is so going to shoot you", Ripcord told her.  
"She can't shoot me if she doesn't have her gun",Blaze showed him the gun before quickly tucking it away again. The two started to talk a bit as they waited for Flair to come out.  
"Well it looks like sleeping beauty decided to join us", Ripcord joked as Flair walked out of the room. Flair glared at him for the comment. Ripcord quickly turned away from the glare and walked down the hallway. Flair and Blaze were bickering all the way back to the command center. Hawk turned around when he heard bickering come from behind him.  
"Give me back my gun", Flair told Blaze. "No your gonna shoot me if I do", Blaze responded in turn.  
"It's hard to believe you to are the best team when it comes to Black Operation missions",Hawk told the two bickering women before him. Both Blaze and Flair stopped their bickering and turned to Hawk. "Good, now that I have both of your attention I can tell you why both of you are here", General Hawk began.  
"Hold up how can these two be in Black Ops if their not in the military", Duke asked from behind them.  
"The military asked us to do a couple of jobs for them cause they didn't want any of their men to go against the governments law", Blaze shrugged as if it were no big deal.  
"How did they even find you two", Ripcord asked.  
"We're mercenaries", Flair told him as she grabbed her gun from Blaze's waist band and put it in to her gun holder. Both Dukes and Ripcord eyes widen a bit.  
"Your skills that you have developed in your work of choice is why your here." Hawk told them. Everyone turned back to him and waited for him to continue. "Blaze with exceptional ability with all things with a blade and her natural ability when it come to martial arts and Flairs natural ability with guns and other explosives and her ability to adapt to any given situation, has come to my attention and I want you two to join G.", he told them. Blaze and Flair looked at each other before giving an answer.  
"Sign us up", Flair swung her arm around Blaze's shoulders and both where wearing matching grins.  
"Before your officially a Joe you have to go through a couple test", Hawk told them.  
"Bring it on", they both said at the same time.  
"Hopefully it doesn't require you to shoot a gun", Flair smirked at Blaze.  
"It does", Ripcord told them.  
"I'm doomed then",Blaze held her injured arm.  
"Whys that", Duke asked.  
"Last time I tried to shoot a gun it started to smoke so I tossed it and it blew up", Blaze told them.  
"How the hell did that happen", Hawk asked.  
"No one knows but it only happens if Blaze gets a hold of a gun", Flair told him because Blaze was being quiet now.  
"Then how the hell does she defend herself from an enemy", Ripcord asked.  
"Throwing knives or sneaking up from behind and knocking 'em out", Blaze chuckled at a memory.  
"So you can use knives when it comes to the shooting part", Hawk sighed.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Remember reviews=love=updates


	3. Chapter 3

I maybe unable to update very often cause my older sis is having her first baby and we have to get ready for her and I'm gonna be there for my sis the first week. And you need to check out Verbophobic stories if you haven't already. Anyways I don't own G. but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways

* * *

Their first part of their test was their agility and how fast they could get out of a tight place. Both Blaze and Flair grinned when they saw the course. It consisted of track, hurtles, monkey bars that crossed water and walls they had to climb over. Blaze went first and got the second best score 5 minutes and 57 seconds. Flair went next but instead of using the monkey bars to cross she dived into the pool and was able to cross faster then Blaze did but the water slowed her down a bit and wasn't able to finish near the time that Blaze did, but she managed to finish in 7 minuets and 45 seconds.

"Maybe I made a bad call in jumping in to the water", Flair rubbed the back of her head. Blaze laughed and swung her arm around her friend.

"Well next up is how well you fight", Sargent Stone told them as he walked out of the room with them fallowing behind him. They walked to a good sized room that had a mat laying in the middle of it with Snake Eyes standing to one side of it.

"It's kinda cold here", Flair mumbled as she rubbed her arms.

"Should have gone with the monkey bars", Blaze rubbed her friends short copper hair. Flair swatted away Blaze's hand as mumbled about how mean she was. Several men and women began to crowed around the mat as they waited for the two new comers to go against Snake Eyes.

"We normally use electrically charged poles but we decided to take it easy on you two", Sargent Stone grinned at the two women before him debating witch one to send in first. "Since Blaze went first last time, it's Flairs time to go first", he announced as Flair stepped on to the mat and was dripping water.

"One hit and she's out", a guy next to Blaze said.

"I say she'll last about five minuets but she probably won't be able to land a hit though", Blaze told him.

"I'll take that bet", the guy beside her said. They both turned to the middle of the circle that formed around the mat and watched as the fight started. Flair watched as Snake Eyes ran at her and threw a punch at her but she managed to doge but he swung a leg that caught her in the side and caused her to gasp at the sudden pain it came with. She ducked as another fist came flying toward her face and was able to back away as a knee came at her. Snake Eyes got close and kicked her on the her other side knocking her down and threw a punch at her face but stopped before making contact. Flair slowly opened her eyes when their was no pain and saw that Snake Eyes offered her a hand which she gladly excepted. Flair went over to Blaze who had twenty dollars in her hand since she lasted four minuets and 39 seconds.

Nice job, now its your turn", Sargent stone told them making Blaze's smile disappear and making Flair laugh at her friends feature pain.

"Hey Blaze try and not open the stitches in your arm cause if Kit learns about it you'll go to hell and back again", Blaze face visibly paled at her friends warning. Snake Eyes and Blaze took their stance and waited for the sign for the fight to start. When it started Snake Eyes charged at Blaze going to kick her but she flipped over him and got kicked at him but he grabbed her leg and pulled making her land on her back. He went to punch her but she rolled over and kicked his feet from under him causing him to fall. Both got up and studied each other waiting for the other one to move first. Blaze ran at him and got ready to punch him but he grabbed her arm and she winced cause it was her injured one. He throw a punch that she caught and he went to kick her but she let go of his fist and pulled her arm out of his grasp and was barely able to doge but Snake Eyes came at her and kicked at her but was stopped by her hands. Snake Eyes went to punch and got her in the stomach cause she was unable to back up quick enough and Snake went to finish her off by kicking her legs out from under her but she jumped before his leg collided with her ankles and she managed to kick him in the arm but Snake Eyes grabbed her shoulders and flipped her on to the ground and pinned her.

"Well she lasted longer than I thought she would and she got some hits on Snake", Sargent Stone said as both the fighters got up.

"Whats next on our agenda", Blaze asked after she thanked Snake Eyes for the good fight.

"Accuracy", he told them making an evil grin appear on Flair's face and Blaze to groan cause her friend was gonna go gun happy. He lead them to a room that had a fake building set up. "I'm gonna warn you that the ones you miss shock you", he handed Flair a gun.

"This has to be heaven", she said to no one in particular as her eye looked over all the different kinds of guns. Sargent Stone chuckled as he started the test.

"Oh shit", Flair yelled as she started to shoot. She got eighteen out of twenty and received two shocks. "Damn that hurts", Flair said as she handed the gun back to Sargent Stone who just chuckled.

"Here are some throwing knives for the anti-gun girl", he hand Blaze the knives before starting the test. She only missed one.

"You were only better than me cause I wasn't prepared", Flair told her as they headed to the mess room.

"I know and why are we going to the mess room instead of using the kitchens in our rooms", Blaze asked .

"So we get to know people and hows your arm". Flair as with her face full of concern.

"Well it's seen better days", She responded as she opened the door. They both were surprised about the amount of people in their.

* * *

That was my first fighting scene so how did I do? Remember reviews=love=updates


	4. Chapter 4

I'm tyin to update as much as I can and make each chapter the best I can before I get to busy. Now I can't wait till later to night because it's movie night and this movie is one of them! I don't own G. I. Joe.

* * *

"So lets get our food then find out where we're gonna sit," said walking to the line where the food was.

"Are we sure this food is edible," Flair looked at some of the food that we weren't sure what it was. Blaze looked over some of the food and frowned before grabbing an apple, a sandwich, and a bottle of water. Flair grabbed the same thing but instead of an apple she grabbed a banana. With our trays in our hand we looked at all the table trying to figure out were to sit when a familiar red had waved a hand for use to come over.

"Thanks for tellin us to come over cause everyone we don't know anyone else," Blaze smiled as she sat between Duke and Snake Eyes. While Flair sat beside Ripcord and across from Scarlett.

"No problem and you both did a good job against Snake Eyes earlier," She replied as she took a bit out of salad.

"No I didn't. I couldn't even last five freakin minuets," Flair said as she peeled her banana.

"That's better than most," Ripcord told her with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah where did you two learn to fight," Duke asked looking at Blaze who was stuffing her sandwich into her mouth.

"Well I learned from growing up in a bad neighborhood where you had to fight to survive," Flair told them giving Blaze enough time to inhale her sandwich.

"I took different fighting classes growing up cause my parents wanted me to be able to defend myself when I went over to Flair's place," Blaze said before drinking half her bottle of water.

"So how did you two even meet, since your both from different classes," Scarlett asked looking at Flair who was taking small bits of her sandwich. Blaze and Flair laughed as Blaze got ready to tell them

"It was in Kindergarten and I was making a sand castle in the sandbox when a bully came over and destroyed it and I started to cry so Flair came over and punched him in the face while Kit came over and comforted me and then we came best friends," Blaze smiled fondly at the memory.

~_Who's Kit_~ Snake Eyes signed.

"She's our doctor and our sniper but we should be calling her by her new codename cause the last one has people that want to kill her going after her," Flair told them with a smirk on her face.

"Why are you scared of her," Duke asked since he rember what Flair told Blaze to make her pale at the fight.

"Because she would make it more painful then it had to be next time she and fix me,", Blaze told them with a sigh escaping her lips.

"What's the new name," Ripcord asked with curiosity written on his face.

"Pyro," Blaze smirked.

~_Why do all of your code names mean fire_~ Snake Eyes signed.

"Uh cause we all love fire," Flair rubbed a small scar from a burn on her arm.

"How do you both know sign language," Duke asked since he barley understood it.

"I learned it cause I babysat a kid who didn't speak so I learned it so we could communicate and I taught it to Flair and Pyro," Blaze told them as Sargent Stone headed to that table.

"General Hawk wants to speak to Flair and Blaze," he said as he stopped in front of the table. Flair groaned and Blaze sighed as they got up and followed Sargent Stone back to the command center. Hawk was gazing at the screen before him looking at five profiles, two of them being theirs. "General," Sargent Stone saluted as Hawk turned around. Hawk gave a nod an the Sergent left leaving Blaze and Flair to face him alone.  
"You two have passed the test and did better than I thought you would," Hawk told them earning a smile from both of them. "You both will be on team Beta, who's job is to support team Alpha and to do their job when they are unable to for one reason or another," he told them.

"That's great," Flair grinned.

"But I'm still looking for one more person to join it. They have to medically trained and able to defend themselves," Hawk told them making both of them to look at each other as their smalls grew.

"We know the perfect person," Flair told him.

"Our doctor who is also our sniper," Blaze added.

"Who is he," Hawk asked with interest.

"Well SHE use to go by Kit but is now going by Pyro," Flair emphasized she when she spoke. Hawk nodded in understating because he came across her profile when he had found these two but it didn't say that she was medically trained.

"If your wondering why her mercenary profile didn't say she was a doctor was cause she kept those two lives separate from each other", Flair told him. Hawk nodded and told a near by soldier to go find Ace and have him go get Pyro and bring her to him so he could decide if she should become a part of team Beta and then he dismissed Flair and Blaze for the rest of the day.

* * *

Well how was it? I love reviews and they are why I continue to write my stories! Remember reviews=love=updates!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own G. I. Joe

* * *

Pyro was at the hospital checking on her patients that she had previously had surgery and found that one of them looked like maybe getting an infection. She made a note on her clip board to tell the nurses so they can treat this before it starts to spread. She closed the door to the boys room and walked over to the nurses station and told the one in charge. They told her that it would be taken care off and that she didn't need to worry. A sigh of relief was realised from her mouth As she got ready to go back to her office a man in military clothes came walking over to her and a chill went down her back. She tried to keep her two lives separate from one another but it seems as if they both were about to clash together.

"Are you Pyro," he asked when he stood in front of her.

"Depends on who wants to know," she replied with a smirk on her lips.

"I'll be taking that as a yes, now if you will come with me", he gestured to the door. Pyro thought about saying no but if he knew her code name then he knows Blaze and Flair. She walked besides him and soon the got in a black van and where headed to the airport.

"So who are you," she asked because she hated silence and it made her uncomfortable.

"Names Ace," was all he said. Pyro wanted to ask more but had a feeling that it would be pointless as telling Blaze not to get hurt and Flair to stop staring at guns. It seemed to be forever before they made it to the airport where a jet was waiting for them. Pyro wasn't much for flying but she wasn't scared she just thought that if humans were meant to fly then God would have given them wings. Ace looked at her face and noticed that it was a little paler than before and smirked. "I'm the best pilot there is so you don't have to be scared," he told her as they got loaded. Pyro scoffed at him but she did feel a little bit better. She always hated the take off and the landing because your ears pop and it tends to hurt. Ace laughed when Pyro covered her ears to keep them from popping witch didn't happen. Pyro glared at him which only made him laugh more. "Now I see how your friends with Blaze and Flair," he told her as they flew over the ocean.

"You've met them," she turned her head to face him.

"No, but I've seen them from afar and noticed that you act a lot like them", he told her as he remember the two fighting over a knife and a gun.

"Be happy that you have yet to be corrupted by those two," Pyro sighed as she stared over the ocean. Silence washed over both of them and neither one of them dared to interrupt it. Ace was finally going to ask what she had meant but he waited to long and was getting ready to land. The sand shifted aside and an opened just big enough for the jet opened and they entered. They both jumped out and Pyro was in a bone crushing hug before she had the chance to look around. She gasped for air when her two attackers let her go. She glared at both of them who only gave her a sheepish smile. Pyro noticed that the white bandage on Blaze's arm had a little red spot and grabbed it. Blaze winced and looked at her arm and noticed the little red spot and groaned. Some how she managed to rip out a couple of stitches and now she was going to be in pain since Pyro was here. "You know with the threats I give you, and you know they will come true, you would take better care of yourself," Pyro told her. Blaze tried to back away but couldn't because Pyro still had a grip on her arm.

"So your Pyro," General Hawk walked over to her.

"Unfortunately," she responded letting go of Blaze's arm who went and hid behind Snake Eyes.

"Well then welcome to the Pit", he gestured to everything around them ", You have been selected for the Beta teams medic." Pyro nodded and followed him as he continued to tell her about the secrete organization called G. I. Joe. They ended in the Command Center where Hawk asked if she wanted to join. With one look over at her friends, with Blaze still hiding behind Snake Eyes, nodded. She turned back to Hawk and told him that she would because she didn't want to think what kind of trouble Blaze and Flair would get into with out her there to help them. With that she turned to look at Blaze's arm to treat it again but Blaze was nowhere to be found,

"How did she disappear," Pyro asked Flair.

"She's been hanging out with Snake Eyes to much and picked up on his ninja disappearing acts," Flair laughed.

"Great just what we need, a Blaze who disappears when she needs to be patched up again,", Pyro sighed as Flair lead her to the mess hall where Blaze happen to be eating an apple. Pyro raised an eyebrow when she saw Blaze munching on an apple.

Blaze felt someone staring at her and turned to see Pyro walking over to her.

"Hey, what happened to an apple a day keeps the doctor away," Blaze was backing up and ended up hitting a table and Pyro forced her into a chair.

"That only works if you don't get yourself hurt and you don't reopen wounds," Pyro told her as she unwrapped her arm. Blaze only ripped four stitches but Pyro decided she she would restitch those four even though she really didn't have to but it was better to be safe then sorry. She grabbed the needle and thread from her pocket them she bandaged it back up when she was done. Blaze took off when Pyro finished and Flair laughed.

* * *

I'm trying to be more discriptive so how did I do? Well remember reviews-love=updates


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is dedicated to _**Verbophobic**_ because she's reviewed most of my chapters and encourages me to write. I don't own G. I. Joe.

* * *

In the past couple of weeks Snake Eyes and Blaze where often found in the training room. Blaze had asked Snake Eyes to train her because she wanted to be stronger to protect her team. Snake Eyes agreed because he wanted someone knew to train with and he wanted to become her friend. Pyro was watching Blaze get her butt handed to her by Snake Eyes for the third time that day. Pyro shook her head at her friends stubbornness. She didn't know how to back down from a fight and she was actually enjoying losing to Snake Eyes as long as it was him that she lost to. Pyro walked out of the room when Snake Eyes and Blaze decided to call it quiets for the day and where laying on the mats that they where sparing on. Blaze was so covered in sweat that it looked as though she had just gotten out of the shower. you really couldn't tell on Snake Eyes but everyone assumed that he was starting to sweat while sparing with Blaze.

"God I need a shower," Blaze said sitting up.

~_I agree. It's starting to smell funny_~ Snake Eyes joked with her. Blaze saw a glint in his visor and knew he was joking and laughed and got a small chuckle from Snake Eyes before getting up and headed to her room for a nice room shower to relax her sore muscles. The water felt great as it her sore body. She got out and quickly got dressed in black sweat pants and a lose fitting white shirt. The steam poured through the door as she opened it.

"What are you two doing here," Blaze asking seeing Flair laying on her bed and Pyro on her couch drinking a glass of water.

"Oh nothing just wondering about your crush on a certain ninja," Flair said sitting cross legged on her bed.

'I have no idea what your talking about," Blair tanned cheeks back a faint red.

"I see your nose getting longer," Pyro said as she mimicked a nose growing longer with her hands. Blaze's eyes widen and she went a grabbed a pillow off her bed a threw it at Pyro.

"You know I hate that movie," Blaze said as she fell back on her bed making Flair fall over.

"Well you shouldn't lie to us the," Pyro said.

"Yeah and we're your best friends," Flair added. Blaze sighed and pinched her nose trying to get rid of the headache she felt coming.

"Fine I like Snake Eyes and if you dare tell him or anyone else I will make you life a living hell for two months", Blaze glared at her friends that where like sisters to her. Flair and Pyro's eyes widen and nodded their heads and quickly left the room now that they found out what the wanted, They went to the rec. room and saw that Scarlett was asking Snake Eyes questions about Blaze. Snake Eyes seemed a bit flustered as he responded. Scarlett squealed and hugged Snake Eyes. Snake Eyes left the room and Flair and Pyro went and joined Scarlett at the table.

"We need to set those two up," Flair stated as soon as she sat down.

"I agree but I really don't feel like dying any time soon," Pyro sighed as she imaged what Blaze would do if they meddled in her love life.

"Well then we have to plan this carefully so they don't find out," Scarlett smirked as the three made there plans. Blaze walked into the room and saw the three where planning something but decided that it was probably something she really didn't want to know or hear,

"Duke do you know what those three are planning," Blaze asked sitting on the couch watching him and Ripcord play Halo Black OPs.

"No idea and I don't want to find out," He replied shooting the enemy in the game. Blaze sighed and got up as General Hawk walked into the room.

"I need to talk to Team Beta he said before leaving. Blaze , Flair, and Pyro looked at each other and headed to the Command Center. "This will be your first mission and it's to find out what this man is doing for Cobra", Hawk said as a picture of a middle aged man with brown hair and piercing green eyes showed up on the screen.

"Yes! I loved getting into this mans buildings,"blaze's face light up when she had noticed it was a guy that they had previously stole information for the military before.

"That's why I choose this team over Alpha", Hawk stated before dismissing them. They went to Ace's jet seeing as he was their pilot and driver. Dozer was the weapons specialist and Sunny was the one one who knew how to use all of their tech.

"So let me get this straight, Blaze is going to go in by herself with hard drive that Sunny gave her and Flair is going to be going in as distraction while Flair is going to be on a building near by acting as a sniper and me and Ace are going to sit in the waiting," Dozer asked.

"Well you are our back-up and Ace is our get away driver," Blaze tried to cheer the man up.

"Hey maybe next time we could blow something up," Sunny flipped her blond hair. Dozer started to cheer up as everyone got into position. Blaze got into the vent system and made her way towards the elevator and got into the shaft and jumped on to the elevator and it took her up to the floor near the top and she climbed the rest of the way up and got back into the vent system before getting crushed. She looked into the room and hard drive into the computer and was uploading all the info from the computer on to it. It finished just as some one was coming up the elevator. she ducked under the desk and made herself as small as possible. The guy from the picture came in and grabbed a folder before going back out. Blaze sighed and made her way back to the vent but not with out being noticed by a camera. She ducked into it and soon was being shoot at.

"Sunny I need a way out of her cause I really don't feel like becoming Swiss cheese anytime soon," Blaze whispered into the head set.

"Get to the end of the hall and jump. Dozer will be their to catch you," Sunny replied. Blaze sent a pray to whatever God their was that she made it. Quickly she did what she was suppose to do and found herself in Dozer's arms. Some of the people in the window got shot from Pyro and Dozer after he set Blaze down.

"Here's the hard drive,", Blaze mumbled as she handed it to Sunny before taking her seat in the jet. Pyro was looking at the wounds her friend had gotten and she knew she was going to hid when they got to the base. As soon as the landed Blaze jumped down and ran away from Pyro.

"Wheres Blaze," Hawk asked when he saw the rest of the team.

"She's hiding from Pyro cause got shot at, Sir," Flair snickered. Hawk shook his head before debriefing the one that where their and he would debrief Blaze when she came out of hiding. Sunny walked back to the Command Center with Hawk and the rest went their separate ways.

Blaze ended up at Snake Eyes door and knocked out. As she thought Snake Eyes opened the door and let her in.

~_why are you here and bleeding_~ he asked as he looked it the bleeding women in front of him.

"I got shoot at and I'm hiding from Pyro cause she's gonna make it hurt worse then it has to be," she rubbed the back of her head.

~_Then let me treat them before they get infected_~ Blaze sighed and nodded her head. She hoped he was more genital then Pyro. In no time the two where sitting on his couch watching a movie and made comments on it. Soon Blaze fell asleep from all the excitement from that day. Snake Eyes looked over at her sleeping form and noted that she looked like a child when she was asleep. He smiled and picked her up and laid her on his bed and went to change to black baggy pants and a loose log sleeve shirt and got in bed next to her and covered them both up. Blaze moved closer to him to cuddle leaving a smile on the ninjas face.

* * *

Well this was one of my longer chapters and I hoped you enjoyed it. Remember Reviews=love=updates!


	7. Chapter 7

I decided to do yet another chapter! I normally only do like one a week. Well anyways I don't own G. I. Joe but I still like you to read.

* * *

Blaze slowly opened her eyes and yawed. She was about to get up when she felt weight on her side and looked and saw arms where wrapped around her. Slowly the night before came to her. She had fell asleep watching a movie with Snake Eyes in his room and he must of let her spend the night. She looked over to his face and mentally gasped. He hand sandy blond hair that slightly hung in his face and his face looked as though he was an angel that had descended on to earth. Snake Eyes began to move as had started to wake up. His fluttered open and Blaze heart had skipped a beat as she stared in to his blue eyes. "Morning," Blaze grinned as Snake Eyes looked surprise that she was the remember that she fell asleep in his room last night and that he had moved her here. He gave a nod in greeting and got up release Blaze as he did so. "Can I borrow some of your clothes and use your shower," Blaze asked from his bed. Snake Eyes tilted his head in confusion. "Well I don't feel like playin twenty question this early in the morning and I know that's what gong to happen if I go back to my room since Flair and Pyro most likely spent the night there," Blaze clarified for him. Snake Eyes nodded and went to his closet and gave her a pair of black sweats and a black long sleeved sweater. Blaze said a small thank you and head to his bathroom to take a shower. While she was in there Snake Eyes got dressed in his normal outfit and sat down to watch the news. Blaze came out a few minuets later and Snake Eyes eyes widen a bit at the sight of her in his clothes.

~_Ready to get breakfast_~ Snake Eyes asked knowing she would be hungry. A smile graced Blaze's face as she nodded her head. Snake Eyes got up after turning off the TV and walked out of his room with Blaze right beside him. Blaze went in line to get food while Snake Eyes went to the table that had the rest of Team Alpha. Blaze grabbed some pancakes and an an apple with apple juice before joining her friends at the table.

"Uh Blaze why are you wearing Snake's clothes," Scarlett asked with a surprised look on her face. Snake Eyes never let anyone wear his clothes before.

"I fell asleep in his room while hiding from Pyro and I didn't want to go to my room this morning cause that where Pyro and Flair are," Blaze responded before digging into her pancakes.

"There you are," Pyro yelled from the door way. Blaze looked over at her with sheer horror written on her face. Snake Eyes started to shake with quiet laughter.

"Glad to know you enjoy my pain," Blaze sighed in defeat when Pyro came and dragged Blaze away while she hand her apple in her juice in her hands.

"Thought I told you an apple a day doesn't keep the doctor away," Pyro muttered as Blaze munched on her apple. Blaze shrugged and drank her juice and threw her apple core and the bottle in to the nearest trash can as Pyro started to unwrap her bandages. "You had someone treat them," Pyro was surprised since Blaze had a fear of anyone with a medical degree.

"He was a trained doctor," Blaze told her make Pyro chuckle . Pyro wrapped them and new bandages and let Blaze go as Flair walked into the office.

"Blaze I need to talk to you in privet. Can we go to your room," Flair asks as she made circles on the floor with her foot. Blaze knew something was bugging her friend and quickly agreed.

"What did you need to talk about," Blaze asked as she shut the door to her room and locked it.

"Well yesterday on our mission I ran into a man dressed completely in white and he said he use to work for Cobra but he wanted to start a new life but he needed help," Flair whispered and was nearly in tears.

"That description sounds like Storm Shadow and he should be dead", Blaze remembered what Snake Eyes told her about his childhood.

"I'm gonna try and help him," Flair said with a determined voice.

"He's going to hurt you," Blaze voice was starting to rise.

"How do you know? Maybe everything your ninja told you about him was a lie," Flair yelled. Blaze couldn't take any more and ran out of her . She ran down a couple of hallways before running into someone. She fell backwards and she looked up and saw Snake Eyes standing above her offering a hand to help her up.

"Sorry Snake I wasn't watching where I was running," Blaze excepted Snake Eyes hand and dusted herself off when she was finally standing.

~_What were you running from_~Snake wondered what make her run.

"Flair is doing something stupid and wouldn't listen to me," Blaze sighed.

~_Maybe you should try to go and talk to her again_~ Snake Eyes suggested. Blaze nodded wondering if she should tell him what is was about be decided against it because her friends safety maybe on the line. Blaze took off running again determined to make things right between her and Flair again. She looked all over the base except her room and didn't see a sign of her friend. Finally she decided to go look in her room. Sitting on the counter was a note.

_Blaze if your reading this then I'm already gone.I decided I want to help Storm Shadow because if there's a chance of him changing heart then we need to take a chance and offer our help. If he isn't then I will contact you if I need help. Please don't be mad. You and Pyro are my family. See you soon Flair._

Blaze was so shocked that she dropped the piece of paper and slowly went to the floor and curled up and cried. Pyro was worrying about her two friend since she hadn't see them since they left her office. She went to Blaze's room first and found one of her friends crying on the floor. "Blaze whats wrong," Pyro knelled next to her friend. Blaze pointed to the note and Pyro quickly read it and joined Blaze on the floor. Soon Blaze's tears dried up and she went to the bathroom to clean herself up before going and finding General Hawk. Blaze found him in the Command Center.

"General I have something you may want to look at," Blaze handed him the note. Hawk quickly read the note and clenched his fist.

"You friend has turned coat and has joined Cobra," Hawk stated after reading the note.

"No she hasn't! She would nerve do that, Sir," Blaze stated with anger flashing through her eyes.

"How do you know this," Hawk asked in a quieter tone with sadness showing in his eyes.

"Because it would mean betraying me and Pyro and she would die before she did that," tears were once again falling down Blaze's eyes. Snake Eyes had come into the Command Center to ask Breaker something but noticed that Blaze and General Hawk where having an argument and Blaze had tears streaming down her face. Snake Eyes walked over to them and pulled Blaze into an embrace while asking the general what they had been talking about. Snake Eyes tensed when Hawk had told him. Snake picked up Blaze and carried her to his room since he knew Pyro would be in the same state and would be unable to help. He let her cry on his shoulder until she fell asleep and he set her on his bed once more. He went to the kitchen and got a rag wet and went to was her tear stained faced. After that he changed and joined her on the bed. He kept think about Storm Shadow still being alive before he scummed to sleep.

* * *

Wow planing what I want in the chapter makes it so much easier and faster to write. Well I'm really looking forward to read you reviews! Remember reviews=love=updates!


	8. Chapter 8

My brain kept annoying me till I got this chapter up so here it is.

* * *

Blaze wakes up while cuddling with Snake Eyes, but she couldn't stop the tears from coming. Her tears dripped on to Snake Eyes face and he woke up and saw silent tears falling from Blaze's eyes. He pulled her close to him until her tears subsided and he pulled her away so he could wipe the tears off of her face. A smile came to Blaze's face from Snake Eyes kindness to her. Snake Eyes smiled at her before getting up and throwing clothes out her. Getting the hint Blaze went and changed and went out so Snake Eyes could have the shower."Can I make breakfast," Blaze asked before the ninja went into the bathroom. He nodded knowing it would make her feel a bit better since she loved cooking for other people. Blaze grinned as she found a pan and went to the cabinets and the fridge and found everything she needed to make scramble eggs, pancakes, and sausage. She had just finished setting the table when Snake Eyes walked out of the bathroom.

~_None of it's poisoned_~ Snake asked with a smile.

"Nope. I'm to attached to ya ta want ta kill ya," Blaze grinned letting her Texan accent come through. Snake Eyes started eating and was down before Blaze was even half way through. "Dang you must of been hungry or my cooking was that good," Blaze smirked taking a bite of the pancakes she made.

~_I've had worse_~ Snake Eyes was teasing her. Blaze laughed and agreed with him. Snake Eyes waited for Blaze to finish before dragging to the Work out room. He missed sparing with her even though they only missed one day. Blaze chuckled when she saw where he had dragged her. She had missed sparing with him yesterday even with all the drama from the day before. They each bowed to each other before getting ready. Blaze put all of her emotion into it so she could release it instead of holding on to it. In the Snake eyes had her pinned beneath her. He had both of her arms pinned above her by the wrist with one hand and with his other he left his mask off and leaned down. He felt her heart skip a beat as their lips brushed each other. The light contact that they had sent a spark coursing through his body. He started to kiss her harder when he heard a gasp from behind him. He put his mask on before letting Blaze up and they looked to see who had interrupted them. They saw Pyro run to the with a huge grin on her face.

"Well the whole base gonna know in like an hour," Blaze sighed laying back down with her arms behind her head before closing her eyes. Snake Eyes looked down at her and saw her cheeks had a faint trace of a blush on them. Blaze opened one eye and looked at him staring. She got an idea to quickly pinned Snakes Eyes before he had any clue to what she was planning on doing. Blaze grinned down at him and she took his mask off and saw a surprise look on his face which only made her grin wider. Snake Eyes grinned when he figured out what she was going to do. "Your enjoying this aren't you," Blaze whispered in his ear sending a chill down his back before brushing her lips against him. She pushed their lips together and Snake Eyes flipped so he was on top. Their lips never leaving each other. When Snake Eyes pulled back they where both where breathless. He reached behind her he grabbed his mask before pulling it on. "I'm going to take a quick shower and see you in the rec. room," Blaze questioned. Snake Eyes nodded and gave her a quick kiss through his mask before leaving. Blaze sighed and shook her head before going to her room where Scarlett was leaning on the wall right next to her door.

"You better not hurt him," Scarlett said getting right in front of her.

"I'm not," Blaze backed up. Scarlett looked out her closely and nodded before leaving. Blaze sighed once the red head was out of sight and went into her room where Pyro was watching a sad movie. Blaze shook her head before going to the bathroom. She took a quick shower not wanting to wast anymore time before going and seeing Snake Eyes again. She walked out and saw the floor in the living room area was littered with used tissue. "That's it your going to the rec. room and playing Halo with me and Snake," Blaze pulled Pyro of the couch and all the way to the rec. room. She dragged Pyro to the couch and waved Snake Eyes over and grabbed on of the abandon controllers.

"How's this gonna cheer me up," Pyro asked getting a controller.

"Well, I figure shooting the bad guys can cheer you up better than a sad movie," Blaze smirked over at her. None of them where all that good but they had Pyro laughing in no time.

"You three should let the professionals take it from her," Ripcord said with Duke and Breaker right behind him.

"When we see some we will," Pyro grinned at them. Blaze gave her a high five as they continued to play. Ripcord and Duke got in front of the TV and demanded the controllers. They ended up handing them over since it was impossible to play without being able to see what their doing. Blaze and Pyro were heading to Blaze's room because Blaze was going to grab a book and it had Pyro's sewing machine and she wanted to start making stuff for both of their rooms when the ran into General Hawk.

"Just the two people I wanted to see", Hawk said stopping the two in their tracks. They turned to face him and saluted him. "I wanted to tell you that I took what Pyro asked yesterday into consideration and have decided to let you two share a room," he told them before walking off again.

"I didn't want have a separate living area when I'm so use to you and Flair running around," Pyro rubbed the back of her neck. She didn't know how her friend would react seeing as she didn't ask her first.

"It's not like I'm there a whole lot," Blaze shrugged before getting a hug from her friend. Pyro dashed off to what is now here old room to grab her stuff and move it to the room she now shared with Blaze. Blaze just continued on her way to her room with her arms behind her head. She went to her book case and looked for the book she wanted and quickly grabbed 'Left Behind' and went back to the rec room were Breaker, Duke, and Ripcord were still playing and Snake Eyes was going through his his forms with his swords. She sat by Scarlett who was also reading a book. she was really getting into it when she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to see who it was. She saw Snake Eyes who sighed to her if she wanted to join in him for dinner. She agreed and walked with him back to his room. She watched as he made the food knowing it would taste just as good as the person making it. Snake Eyes smirked as though he had read her mind causing Blaze to blush. Blaze tried the rice and decided that that's what heaven tasted like and soon her plate was clean.

~_You must of been hungry or my cooking was that good_~ Blaze blushed knowing that's what she said to him that morning.

"Your cooking is just that good," Blaze smirked going to the couch to watch both Batman Begins and The Dark Knight. Snake Eyes joined her after putting the dishes in the sink. After both movies Blaze's eyes began to close and she yawed letting Snake Eyes know she was tired. He told her to go to the bad and he would joined after he changed. True to his word he brought her closer to him when he got under the covers with her.

* * *

Please review because I love hearing from y'all. Remember reviews=love=updates


	9. Chapter 9

My friend wrote this and it's from Flair's point of veiw after she left the note.

* * *

Flair quickly left the building and entered the vehicle storage. Flair looked around and sauntered up to the jet. As she climbed in she couldn't help thinking of that night.

Flair got out of the jet. Her plan was to take out the cameras, give Blaze some time and get everyone else's panties in a wad. She smiled, her and Pyro landed on the roof of the building. Flair saluted, "see ya in a sec". Pyro smiled and took watch. Flair tied her rope tight and made her way down the air shaft. Halfway down she felt a tug. "Hey Pyro,"she whispered. "Yeah" Pyro said. "Will you check my lineee?" Flair half squealed as she went tumbling through the air shaft. "Oh my god," Flair scrambled for the rope. She stopped short of having her brains scattered against the tile. "I got you. You OK?" Pyro asked. "Yeah I'm cool. Thanks," Flair said getting down. "Nice entrance. I bet no one knows your there," Dozer said. "Hey I'm the distraction remember?" Flair heard chuckling on the other end. She made her way to the camera room. "I don't believe you should be here." Flair whipped around as a fist connected with her face. She did a backhand spring and her feet connected with the assailants jaw. He wasn't fazed, he came back at her. His fist connected with her abdomen, as she doubled over his knee connected with her face. Flair fell backwards, he has backed away, it gave her enough time to grab her pistol. Flair fired shots. One was successful the other three were not. She heard Blaze yelp. "Well shit," Flair said jumping up. She had caught the guy in the knee. Gave her enough time to notice her attacker. he was in all white. "i could have killed you by now," the ninja said. "Oh really?" Flair mocked, "then why haven't you?" She pointed the gun at him. "Might want to tell me fast. I don't usually miss." He smiled, "I need your help. I want to start over, but don't have the means to do so." Flair cocked her eyebrow, "and i should believe you because?" "You shouldn't, but if you take me up on the offer i will find you," the man said. Flair was about to pull the trigger when, the guards showed up. She let out a few rounds and wounded enough to get the hell out of there. She ran though the hallways finding no way out and people shooting at her. She finally jumped out a window, she fell awkwardly and rolled, she then made her way back to the rendezvous site. "Long time no see," Dozer said, "we need to go get Blaze." Flair couldn't get what the man said out of her head.

She snapped back. She landed the jet close to the building they were at last night. "You'll find me huh?" She asked herself as she walked around the building. "Yes, I do believe I will." Flair grabbed her gun and pointed it at him. "I'm Storm Shadow, but i do believe you already know that," Flair circled around him, "And you are Flair." He said smiling.

* * *

How did she do for her first time writing here? Should I put more of these on here? Remember reviews=love=updates!


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! A second one already! I won't be updating till sometime after next weekend but hopefully I will get over the writer's block I've developed, and I'm open to all ideas right now.

* * *

Blaze woke up and stretched. She noticed Snake Eyes wasn't next to her like normally is so she looked around his small apartment and found a short letter.

_Blaze,_

_General Hawk gave me a mission that will last a couple of days. My place is always open for you. SE_

Blaze sighed and went to her and Pyro's room to get ready for the day. Upon opening the door she saw her roommate was still asleep in the bed. Pyro's dark brown hair was every where and her mouth was slightly open. Blaze snickered and took a picture and sent it to Flair's phone hoping she didn't change her number. She went to her closet and grabbed a white tank top and camo pants and clean undergarments before going into the bathroom. Hot water caressed her body as she thought about the day before and realized she had started to fall for the ninja. She quickly got dressed before Pyro started to knock on the door. "Morning sleeping beauty," Blaze greeted her friend as she stepped out of the bathroom. Pyro glared at her before throwing a pillow at her.

"Why are you here this early in the morning," Pyro asked since her friend was always with friendly neighborhood ninja.

"He has a mission for the next couple of days so I thought I would get to know the rest of my team better", Blaze tossed the pillow back to her friend.

"I would love to join y'all but I got paper work to do cause someone decided to go to someone else when they got hurt," Pyro made her some breakfast before getting ready for the day. Blaze laughed and went out the door looking for her other three team mates. She found Ace in the jet room complaining about a stolen jet.

"Hey Ace, do ya wanna hang out," Blaze walked up to him.

"Why would you want to hang out with me," he questioned her because she was normally with the Alpha team.

"Well we're team mates and I want to get to know you better," Blaze gave him a small smile to show she had no other motives.

"Sure It's not like I got anything better to do," Ace shrugged and joined her in search of their other two ream mates. NaturallySunny was in the Command Center and took little convincing because she was playing solitaire. Dozer was in the armory cleaning his many guns.

"Come on Dozer," Blaze pleaded with the man who kept refusing even though he didn't have anything planned.

"We should just leave him be," Ace told them.

"Fine. We'll leave him cause he's to chicken to hangwith us," Blaze turned around before smirking.

"Now hold on. I'm no chicken," Dozer said getting up.  
"Then hang out with us", Blaze said as she walked to the door. Dozer sighed and followed her with the other two beside him. Blaze leaded them to the rec. room where she had texted Pyro to leave twister. Seeing the game Sunny's face lite up while the other two groaned.

"Yes! I love this game," Sunny jumped up in down as Blaze got ready, Blazer went and handed Dozer the spinner.

"I figure you would want to spin it since your muscles are so bulky you can't bind your body the way you need to play this game," Blaze told him. Dozer sighed in relief knowing he didn't have to bend his body like a pretzel made him happy.

"How come he doesn't have to do it," Ace huffed since he didn't want to play.

"I think it's cause he could crush us when he falls," Sunny pointed out. Ace gave a nod of understanding as Dozer give the first spin for them. Ace was out in the first couple of rounds and was thankful for that since the two remaining women had their body's all tangled up. Blaze's hand began to slip making her fall then Sunny fell on top of her knocking the breath out her. All the Joe's that had been watching started to clap or laugh at them.

"I never thought I would say that I was glad to have paper work to do," Pyro smirked at them with her arms across her chest. Blaze stuck her tongue at her as Ace helped her up since Dozer was helping Sunny. Ace chuckled at his team leaders behavior before going to the couch and picking up the controller Duke normally uses but he wasn't there and Breaker and Ripcord where.

"Where's Duke," Blaze asked since she always saw him playing with the other two.

"He's with Anna in the hospital," Ripcord said not taking his eyes off of the screen. Blaze nodded as she and Pyro left to talk about what the was going on in their lives here in the pit and to have a movie marathon in their shared apartment.

* * *

I know it's short but I really couldn't think of anything -_- Well rememer reviews=love-updates!


	11. Chapter 11

You should thank Verbophobic since her reviews are the only reason I keep updating. I wrote this in mist of writers block so enjoy.

* * *

Blaze was in deep sleep on the couch in the apartment that she and Pyro decided to share. She turned on to her side but as she did this she fell off with a loud thump. "Dang it! I fell off the stupid couch," Blaze yelled when her head hit the floor. Pyro woke up and got out of bed to see what her friend was yelling about and laughed when she saw her friend sitting on the floor rubbing her head.

"Guess you shouldn't sleep on the couch anymore," Pyro said between laughs.

"Yeah yeah. Can you make breakfast while I go ask Hawk something," Blaze asked getting up. Pyro shrugged as Blaze ran out the door looking for Hawk. In no time Blaze found Hawk in the Command Center.

"Why are you still and your pajamas," Hawk asked when the young women stood in front of him.

"Well I wanted to ask you something and didn't feel like getting dressed, Sir," Blaze told him.

"I'm almost afraid to ask to ask what you want," Hawk sighed.

"Well I was wondering if me and my team could go up and maybe go shopping or something," Blaze asked looking at him with hope shinning in her eyes.

"No,"Hawk told her making her eyes water up and she fell on her knees and started to beg him. Several minuets passed as she begged him again and again. Soon Hawk gave in because he was getting tired her begging. Blaze jumped up and ran back to the room she shared with Pyro with a smile on her face. She ran in and grabbed a pancake and clothes before going into the bathroom and got ready. She put on black cargo shorts and and green tank top before going out.

"What's got you in a hurry," Pyro asked from the table.

"I got Hawk to let us and our team mates to go up top," Blaze said taking another pancake and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Your gonna choke", Pyro said before Blaze started coughing. Pyro shook her head as Blaze chugged a glass of milk to stop coughing. "So you begged him till it got on his nerves and he gave in", Pyro raised an eyebrow looking at her friend as she went over to pick out clothes.

"You know me to well," Blaze grinned as she tied her shook her head as she went into the bathroom with blue jeans and a black shirt. Blaze went off to get her team mates ready. In half an hour everyone was ready to go. Sunny was wearing a pink skirt and a white top with black heels on. Dozer had on a blue shirt and black jeans and boots. Ace had on a white shirt with a black leather jacket over it, blue jeans and an old pair of shoes.

"Still can't believe you got Hawk to let us all out," Dozer shook his head in disbelief. Blaze shook her head as everyone got on the jet and got ready to leave. Time seemed to drag on as they plane ride to Paris was silent.

"I've always wanted to shop in Paris," Sunny said as the got of the jet. They all went to a black van and got in. Ace decided to let Dozer since he didn't feel like it. Dozer drove them to a shopping complex that guaranteed to have something they all liked. Sunny dragged them from store to store which didn't really bother anyone till she dragged them to a really girly story.

"Hell no I am not stepping foot in their," Dozer said when he saw where they we're being draged to.

"I am not gay," Ace said looking at the pink store.

"What does being gay have to do with anything," Sunny asked.

"It means he doesn't like chick stuff," Pyro laughed.

"Well I maybe a female but I'm not stepping foot in their either," Blaze said from beside Pyro.

"She has a pink disorder. When she's around to much pink she goes crazy," Pyro laughed.

"Fine you three can stay out here while me and Pyro go and look around," Sunny huffed.

"Don't die on me Pyro," Blaze laughed as her friend got dragged in their. Blaze was counting the number of guys that got dragged into the store by their girlfriends.

"Poor guys," Ace muttered as another one gave them a pleading look. Dozer nodded as he looked in the store and saw that Sunny and Pyro where walking out with some bags.

"Bout time now lets go to that store," Dozer pointed to the sports store right across from where they were. Sunny looked at it with disgusted but nodded any way. When they got to the store Ace and Dozer started to argue which sport was better, football or girls watched in amusement as the guys got in each others face.

"Anyone got popcorn," Blaze asked making the other two giggle. Blaze sighed and went up to their team mates and smacked them both on the head. "Lets go and grab lunch," Blaze said dragging them both behind her. The stopped at a pizza place and dug in.

"Let's go bowling," Pyro said once they finished eating. Everyone nodded and went to the near by bowling alley.

"Man! Ace is freaking winning," Blaze complained with the lowest score.

"I know what you mean," Dozer said as he went to bowl. Ace ended up winning with Sunny in second, Pyro in third, Dozer in fourth, and Blaze in last.

"That was fun but we need to start heading back to the Pit," Sunny sighed as they went back to the van. The trip home seemed to go by so much faster since they where all talking to each other.

"Welcome back team," Hawk greeted them when they got off the jet. "You need to get a good nights rest because your going on a mission when Alpha team gets back," he told them

"Why," Blaze asked.

"Because Flair and Storm Shadow have been spotted," he told them before leaving. They sighed as they went to their rooms. Blaze dropped off her stuff before changing and going to Snake Eyes room to sleep.

Snake Eyes opened his door and saw that Blaze had slept in his room that night and smiled. He quickly changed and joined her, She cuddled with him as soon as he got under the covers. He kissed her forehead before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Well hopefully I get ideas soon so I can update again! Remember reviews=love=updates!


	12. Chapter 12

I know it's been forever and that it's short but I got tired of waiting for my friend so I wrote it.

* * *

Flair wrapped her arms around Storm Shadow before before he sped up on his bike. Flair questioned why she was so willing to help this guy that she didn't know and leave her friends who have been there for her, her whole life.

"So where are going to go," Storm Shadows voice entered her ears._He must have radios and speakers built in the helmets_ Flair thought before answering.

"We can go to my place for like a day or two because after that Hawk will find where we are," Flair told him before he accelerated. Flair tightened her arms around his waist and she felt him laugh as she heard it. _He's probably smirking too_Flair imaged his hansom face with a sexy smirk on it. Flair sighed happily at the thought of them together. _Blaze is right when she calls me implosive and that I'll do anything to get a hot guys attention_ Flair felt a sharp pain in her heart when she thought of her friends. She shook her head to get the images out and laid her head on Storm Shadows back.

"Don't fall asleep back there," Storm Shadow's voice snapped her back into reality.

"Fucking asshole," Flair grumbled making Storm Shadow laugh at her. Flair smiled as they passed the gates to her home that automatically shut when they passed a sensor. Storm Shadow stopped his bike in front of the doors and looked up at the house that looked like it came out of _Gone With The Wind_. Flair jumped off the back of his bike and opened the front doors and went inside with Storm Shadow not to far behind her. Nothing exciting happened until their third day here. Flair was cleaning a couple of her guns and Storm Shadow was sipping on coffee watching the news when a little ping went off in the house. "They found us," Flair said making her younger brother who came to visit her wake up.

"We are going to have to fight them," Storm Shadow said standing up and grabbing his sword. Flair nodded and loaded her guns. Jesse -Flair's younger brother- grinned and grabbed a dagger and a pocket knife before heading outside to meet their attackers

* * *

Please review


	13. Chapter 13

Ah another chapter I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The next morning all of team Beta and Snake Eyes where in the Command Center waiting for General Hawk to give them their orders. Hawk walked in and looked at the team that was about go out on a dangerous mission hoping that each one of them came back a live. "Why is the ninja here," Dozer asked seeing the General.

"he's here because I asked him to and he is the only one that stands a chance against Storm Shadow," General Hawk told highly musculed mad in front of him.

"So who has what job during this mission," Pyro asked looking at the General.

"Well Snake Eyes, Pyro, and go in and take on Storm Shadow, Flair, and their guest. Dozer goes and plants bombs around the house because it has too many weapons that I don't want them to get their hands on it. Sunny and Ace will be on the jet so you can have a fast get away and Sunny can give me live feed," General Hawk told them. They all saluted him before rushing off to their jet.

"Man! I really loved this house," Blaze said has they took off.

"Well maybe you and Snake Eyes can get one of y'alls own," Pyro told her friend making her blush. Snake Eyes silent silently chuckled and put his arm around Blaze. It seemed to take forever to get there because everyone was tense waiting for the fight. Blaze, Dozer, Pyro and Snake Eyes jumped from the jet a little bit outside of the yard because they didn't want the security to go off and attack them. Pyro walked up to the gate and put in her code. The gate opened and they ran into the yard keeping to the shadows the best they could. As they got closer to the house they saw that Flair, Storm Shadow, and their guest were outside waiting for them. Snake Eyes went and attacked Storm Shadow, their swords hitting each other with as much force that they could put behind each blow. Pyro went and attacked their guest even though she had no clue as to who it was but she didn't care because she knew she could take them on. Blaze tried to get close to Flair but Flair's gun made it impossible. Blaze knew she had to get close and decided to make knives work as a distraction She threw them at Flair making sure they wouldn't hit any vital areas before running trying to get close to her. Flair had suspected that Blaze would do something like this and let the knives hit her as she took her shot not wanting to hurt her best friend.

Snake Eyes was finishing this fight faster then he normally did. He kick Storm Shadow in the stomach making him fly back a few feet and land hard on his back. Snake Eyes was about to deliver the final blow but in the corner of his eye he saw Flair shoot at Blaze and Blaze crumpled to the ground. Snake Eyes took off toward Flair before finishing off storm shadow which was a horrible mistake. Snake Eyes was ready to strike Flair but a blur of white grabbed Flair and took off before Snake Eyes could do any damage. Snake Eyes ran over to Blaze praying she was still alive. There was a whole so close to Blaze's heart that Snake Eyes feared that she maybe already dead. He looked up and saw that Pyro knocked out her opponent and rushed over to Blaze's side. Pyro quickly took her vitals and sighed in relief.

"She's not dead yet but she will be soon if she isn't stableized," Flair stated making Snake Eyes sigh in relief as Pyro quickly treated Blaze's wounds as Dozer joined them.

"Ace we need the jet down here now! Blaze is in a life of death situation," Dozer spoke into his headset when he saw Blaze laying on the ground several shades paler then she normally was. Ace quickly landed the jet and Snake Eyes picked up Blaze and ran to the jet with the other two behind them. Pyro grabbed Blaze's hand that Snake Eyes didn't and prayed for her friend as she watched the house that they had once called home blow up. The explosion was bigger then they thought it would be because of all Flair and some of Pyro's weapons contained gun powder and other explosives. They jet ride back to the pit was faster since Ace pushed the poor jet to it's limits. Snake Eyes jumped out of the jet and ran to the infirmary with Blaze in her arms praying it wasn't to late to save the women who had stolen his heart. Snake Eyes slept in a chair next to her that night while holding her hand.

* * *

Remember reviews=love=updates!


	14. Chapter 14

I know it's short but my brain died on me -_- I home it regenerates soon

* * *

Blaze had been in a coma for two days and Snake Eyes refused to leave her side till she woke up.

"Snake Eyes, please go get some rest because I know Blaze wouldn't want you to stop taking proper care of yourself for her," Pyro said from behind him. Snake Eyes turned and looked at her. Even though she couldn't see his face she knew his eyes held no emotion except a hint of sadness and worry. The person he care for the most was laying in a coma because of a person she once called friend even sister. Pyro felt bad from him because even though Blaze was like a sister to her she had someone else to comfort her but Snake Eyes didn't because Blaze was that person to him. Blaze fell fast and hard for him making Pyro worry but seeing that he felt the same for her made her feel better. Pyro left him there and came back with a tray of food, a blanket, and a pillow. Snake Eyes thanked her and she left knowing he won't eat with her there. He pulled off his mask and slowly ate his food . He set the tray down and leaned down and kissed Blaze. He put his pillows next to hers and made his bed next to hers. He put his mask back on and pulled Blaze next to him and fell into a dreamless sleep. Pyro came back in to take the tray and smiled when she saw Snake Eyes holding Blaze close to him when he was asleep. Blaze shifted closer to Snake eyes without waking up and Snake Eyes opened his eyes at the movement and stared it her eye waiting for them to open. Slowly her eyes opened in showed their brilliant green that had been hidden before. Snake Eyes grinned and pulled off his mask and leaned down and kissed her. Blaze kissed back as soon as his lips met hers. Snake Eyes pulled her on to his lap. Her heart monitor was going wild. Doc and Pyro ran in and their jaws drooped when they looked at the two before them.

"Uh Snake Eyes, I really think Blaze should be resting," Doc rubbed the back of his head. He saw Snake Eyes glare at him and he backed slowly out of them room not to anger the ninja. Pyro laughed and walked out of them.

"Just be gentle and I don't think anyone is going to come near this room," Pyro waved her hand behind her as she left the room. Snake Eyes kissed Blaze and took of the hospital gown she was in leaving her in her undergarments that Pyro had left on her. His finger gently caressed the bandages that covered her gun wound. Blaze winced as pain shot up through her body. Snake Eyes gave her an apologetic look and Blaze just pulled him on to her and kissed him.

* * *

Thought I would leave off at a part that Verbophobic would have fun with if she wants to ^-^


	15. Chapter 15

Verbophobic did a wonderful job on this chapter and I love her ^-^

* * *

Impatient Blaze lay flat on the bed as Snake Eyes' body covered hers. She knew where this was going and didn't mind. But when Snake Eyes made no move to continue she had to do something brazen. Reaching her hands down between the two of then she found what she was looking for and lightly squeezed. She didn't squeeze hard, just enough for him to get what she wanted. And his groan let Blaze know that he felt the same way, and so did the hard body part of his in her hand.

Anxious Blaze didn't wait for him to do anything but instead she slid her hand up to his stomach then back down. Only this time she put her hand inside of his pants. And as she went lower her hands went into his boxers, silk boxers by the way, and then she slid her second hand down into his boxers. From there she wrapped a hand around his length and the other went a little lower and softly played with his balls. Then she moved her hand up and down and she could have sworn she felt it throb. When she looked up at Snake Eyes' face she saw what she thought was bliss. So she looked down and all she could see was shadows and,... was that the tip of him? She couldn't tell.

It thrilled her that she could have this type of power over him. Yet it wasn't enough she wanted to see him fully and feel him in her. She wanted to become more to him than just Blaze. Suddenly Snake Eyes stopped her from continuing her treatment of him and fear that she had done something wrong entered her mind. But that was pushed back as he kissed her roughly. Soon she felt cold air hitting her hands and realized that he had pushed his pants down fully. Her hand twitched in anticipation and he groaned. Then she felt a sticky substance on her hand and she looked down in shock. Her hand had a small amount of liquid on it. He hadn't fully came but he was close to it.

Snake Eyes quickly took control of the situation and moved Blaze's hands to above her head then he got into position. One moment he was out of her then the next he was frozen in her. For Blaze it was one moment she was a virgin and him outside of her, the next all she knew was the pain that breaking the veil caused. It took a long minute before Blaze realized that the pain was slowly going away and was being replaced by pleasure. Snake Eyes released her hands then reached down between them and started to rub her clitoris. She moaned and tried to move her hips but he was holding them down. The pleasure was climbing with each stroke of his fingers and it didn't take long for her to be nearly as far along as he was.

When he started to thrust and move around inside of her the pleasure grew faster than before. Each thrust was accompanied by a stroke of his finger. Snake Eyes spilt his seed in her and kept thrusting. He wasn't a greedy lover so he would make sure that she too would feel the pleasure of being able to release what was building in her. Before she knew what was going on she cried out and arched her back. There was a weird warmth in her and she felt quivers go through her. Only after she calmed down did she realize that she had experienced her first orgasm. Snake Eyes held her to himself tightly and he waited for her to fall asleep before he pulled his pants up. Then he grabbed the covers and made sure she was fully covered before he left to go find food for her for when she woke.

* * *

I love reviews but Verbophobic deserves them this time!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it's so short but I wanted to update for y'all and I may not for a while because I have a sister in the hospital

* * *

Pyro grinned when she saw Snake Eyes waked out of the hospital wing. She walked out of her office and went to check up on Blaze and make sure her woulds were still shut and to dress her, Pyro cleaned Blaze up a little and put on actual clothes on her because when she woke up again later today she can go back to Snake eyes room and he could take care of her. When Pyro finished Snake Eyes walked back in and a plate full of Blazes favorite snake foods and he went to sot next to her.."Hey Snake, when she wakes up again you can take her to your room and you can take care of her," Pyro walked out of the room. Snake Eyes held on to Blaze's hand till she woke up a few minuets later. Snake handed her the food he had gotten her.

"Thanks Snake," Blaze gave him a brilliant smile. Snake pulled of his mask and ate some food with her. They feed each other till the food was gone and Snake Eyes set it aside and carried Blaze to their room and laid her on the bed and grabbed the book she had been reading and handed it to her while he cleaned his weapons. Blaze read her books while taking glance at Snake Eyes every once in a while. She had given him her purity and she didn't want what had happen to Flair. She had given a guy everything she had to give and once he had it he left her broken on the floor. Snake Eyes knew she was looking it him and he guess what was going on in her mind. He got up and put swords away and went to sit in bed with her.

_~I love you and nothing will ever change that~_ he told her.

"I love you too Snake and I'm sorry that my mind doubt you," Snake Eyes pulled her into a hug and lightly kissed her through his mask. They stayed like that till Blaze fell asleep in his arms. He laid her down on the bed and covered her while he went to his closet and changed into comfortable pants and went to join Blaze in la la land. Snake Eyes woke up when Blaze started to thrash around in her sleep. Snake Eyes restrained her limbs and woke her up as fast as he could. Blaze had sweat dripping into her eyes when she finally sat up. "I wished my dreams weren't plagued with Flair shooting at me," she whispered pulling her knees to her chest. Snake Eyes wrapped his arms around her and comforted her the best he could. He knew what it felt like to be betrayed by someone close to you but he Storm Shadow hadn't gone through as much as these three did. Snake Eyes knew Blaze would never be able to kill Flair and some how he knew that Flair didn't kill Blaze like she could of because she still cared for her friends.

* * *

Well reviews are appreciated


	17. Chapter 17

My brain is fried but I did pull this out of it!

* * *

Blaze woke up with an empty feeling next to her, she looked over and saw that Snake Eyes was next to her. She got up and looked in the kitchen and saw a note. She read it quickly and found out that Snake Eyes had been sent out on a mission leaving her in Pyro's care for the next two days. Blaze felt lonely as she went to the shower and the hot water hit her muscles making her feel relaxed. She got out of the shower and changed her bandage and got dressed. She grabbed an apple and went to the rec. room hoping to find entertainment. She found Duke and Ripcord arguing about who killed who while Breaker was trying to break them apart. "Well I think I found my entertainment," she grinned sitting next to Scarlett.

"You look a lot better than when Snake Eyes brought you back," Scarlett told her looking at her.

"Well I guess when you get shot near the heart all you need is a couple of days of rest," Blaze looked at her before going back to watching the guys. Scarlett went back to her book as Blaze laughed at the guys when the got into a wrestling match and Breaker falling into their fight.

"How did I know I was going to find you here," Pyro said from behind her.

"Because the guys are funny and Snake Eyes is on a mission," Blaze grinned up at her friend. Pyro didn't say anything but went up to the guys and grabbed their ears making them stop fighting and started to try to pull away from Pyro. Scarlett shook her head and signaled Blaze to come with her. They walked to Scarlett's room.

"Wow your room is just wow," Blaze didn't know how to describe it.

"Thanks, but I have to ask you something important," Scarlett looked into her eyes.

"Go ahead," Blaze was curious as to what Scarlett was going to ask her.

"Did you and Snake use protection," Scarlett asked her. Blaze's eyes went wide when she realized that they hadn't and she wasn't on birth control. "I was worried this could happen. What are you going to do if you are," Scarlett asked.

"Raise it with help from everyone I hope," Blaze really hoped she wasn't but then again it would be Snake Eyes so it wouldn't be that bad. Scarlett nodded and let Blaze wonder on her own._ How could I have been so stupid_Blaze asked herself over and over till she ended up in front of hers and Snake Eyes room. She went in and stayed their all day thinking about what would happen if she was carrying Snake Eyes baby.

* * *

Should she be pregnant or not? Review and let me know!


	18. Chapter 18

Wow another chapter this week!

* * *

Blaze woke up to her stomach feeling funny so she threw off her blanketsanannnbathroom where she emptied her stomach. She brushed her teeth to get rid of the nasty taste in her mouth and she decided she needed to go see Pyro today to see what was wrong with her. She made herself a small breakfast wondering what time Snake Eyes would be back today. He told her that he was going to be gone for three days but then Hawk came and told her that they had extended his mission two weeks and know she was missing him a great deal. It was like she was missing her other half. She cleaned her dishes and wonder down the hallway to the room she had once shared with Pyro. She used the key that she still had and opened the door and saw that Pyro was still sleeping. Being in a relatively good mood she decided she would surprise her friend with breakfast She finished making the food when Pyro began to mumbled under her breath about monkeys stealing her needle making Blaze giggle. Pyro's eyes shot open at the sound and looked to see who was in her room. Seeing Blaze made her relax and get up. "What are you doing here," Pyro asked going to the table to eat the food that had been made for her.

"Well I threw up this morning but other than that I feel fine so I wanted you to give me a check-up," Blaze watched her friends reaction. Pyro spit out the water she had been drinking and stared at Blaze.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test," Pyro asked Blaze shook her head wonder what that had to do with anything. "Well I need to give you one because I think that's what be making you sick," Pyro sighed finishing her breakfast before going to get ready. Blaze went to clean the dishes while she waited for Pyro to get ready. Pyro came out and Blaze followed her out the door and down the hallway passing hers and Snake Eyes room. She wished he was with her right now but he wouldn't be back till later today. She let Pyro run the test that she needed to and was now waiting for the results to come in. She smiled when she saw Snake Eyes walk into the room. He walked over to her and kissed her before asking why she was here.

"Well I trow up this morning so I wanted Pyro to give me a check-up but she wanted to run a pregnancy test because she thinks I maybe pregnant," Blaze asked him. At that moment Pyro came in holding a piece o paper and was rereading it before looking up.

"Well its a good thing your here Snake Eyes because you both need to hear it," Pyro sighed before taking a deep breath. "Blaze you are indeed pregnant," Pyro walked out to let the two talk alone.

"Looks like we get to start a family," Blaze said looking up at him.

_~Indeed it does~_ Snake Eyes pulled off his mask and kissed her with a smile on his face. He had always wanted to start a family but he could never find the right person till now.

* * *

I am so brain dead right now I can't think of any thing to happen next! So review and tell me waht you want to see happen!


	19. Chapter 19

Wow I haven't been here in forever and I'm sorry for that.

* * *

Snake Eye and Blaze were walking down the hallway to the rec. room to tell there friends the good news. Blaze was a little afraid of how General Hawk will take the new because she can no loner be part of the hunt for Flair and Storm Shadow because no one would want the baby to be harmed but yet Blaze knew Flair like she knew herself and they would need that information on the field. Blaze took a deep breath as the entered the rec. room and everyone looked over to them. Blaze unconsciously moved a hand over her stomach causing Scarlett to smile. "Congratulations you two," She got up and hugged them both. Everyone had a confused look on their face because they didn't know what was happening.

"What's with the congratulations," Ripcord asked.

"Well me and Snake are having a baby together," Blaze smiled. Ripcord and Duke's mouths fell opened and Breaker fell backwards landing hard on the ground. Blaze giggled at their reactions with a shy smile on her face. What Blaze and Snake Eyes didn't know was that Hawk had been passing the room at that same time and heard the news. He was disappointed in the two because Flair and Storm Shadow are still out there and they need those two to catch them but now they are unable to use Blaze because she was with child. There was nothing he could do but be happy for those two. He wondered away from the room wondering if the child would be a boy or girl or even possibly both or two of each. A smile spread on his face as he thought of a child running around on base keeping all of his soldiers on their toes.

"Can I plan the baby shower," Scarlett asked.

"Uh sure," Blaze didn't know how they were going to have a baby shower in the base but she wasn't going to ruin her friends fun . Scarlett had left to find Pyro to con her into helping her plan the baby shower leaving Blaze surrounded by guys. Snake Eyes wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close because he saw Ripcord moving closer to her with a smirk on his face which changed to a frown because of Snake Eyes. Snake Eyes pulled Blaze toward their room leaving the rest to their own device's.

* * *

Tell me what you want to see happen in the next chapter in your reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

So this took forever to update because I was waiting for a friend to wite a chapter before this one and I gave up on her doing it. So do you want an epiloge for this one or Assissination? Let me know in a review!

* * *

Flare walked to Storm Shadow with her hand on her stomach. "We need to go back to them," She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know but I don't want to have to ask for his forgiveness," he sighed his he put a hand on her stomach.

"We can't have a family if we're wanted," Flair sighed grabbing his hand pulling him outside. Storm Shadow nodded and let her pull him outside to thier car. He drove them to the airport where the got tickets to go to Egypt. Flare was two month along and she had a feeling she was going to have twins. She could here Blaze giving her a lecture of how irresponsible she was to leave the for Storm Shadow to then to get knocked up by him. She was ecstatic when he told her that she would never leave her for anything in the world. She laid her head as the plane made its first stop where they will get a small break before going on another plane. They got off the plane where Duke and Ripcord where waiting for them. They didn't put up a fight as they were escorted to the plane that would take the straight to G. head quarters. They were being watched from the shadows as Snake Eyes followed them. Snake Eyes only came out of the shadows when he got onto the plane. "Where's Blaze," Flair asked with sadness in her voice.

"General Hawk didn't want her to hurt her child if you didn't come willing," Ripcord replied.

"Blaze and Snake Eyes are having a child," Storm Shadow was surprised that Snake Eyes would take such a risk. Snake Eyes nodded looking at Flair's stomach. It seemed to look a little bit bigger then it had been a few weeks ago. "Looks like Snake Eyes figured out why we came out," Storm Shadow smiled down at Flair. Duke looked over at Snake Eyes She's with child he signed to him.

"Great more kids," Duke sighed before reporting it back to Hawk. The flight only lasted a few more minuets before they landed. Blaze went straight to Snake when he got off and stared at Flair when she got off. They stared at each other for a few seconds before going to each other and crying. Pyro walked into the hanger and joined the other two. Duke shook his head while Ripcord muttered women as they walked off. Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes watched as the women forgave each other for their mistakes.

* * *

I heart Reviews!


End file.
